


fire and ice

by emotionalpanda



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, cophine - Freeform, like really short, more like a free verse poem tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalpanda/pseuds/emotionalpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice"</p>
            </blockquote>





	fire and ice

1.  
When you first meet her, her eyes light up like lanterns, a golden brown that warms you until you feel like you're on fire.

You never thought you'd want to be on fire.

Now that's changed.

2.  
The two of you become fast friends, grinning like children, discussing the world as if you've lived there for thousands of years. 

You never thought you'd want to live that long.

You become aware of your mortality but forget to think of hers.

3.  
You fall in love with her. Metaphors in any language you speak aren't enough to explain it.

4.  
She tells you, "I'm sick, Delphine." The world collapses around you for a moment. The lights in her eyes cease to exist. You almost want to do the same.

5\. In one instant, she fades away. The echoed beeping of the devices beside you can't match your racing heart beat. At least you still have one. You look into her eyes for the very last time, searching for any warmth you used to receive from them with every glance. Used to.

You are ice cold.


End file.
